elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The True Noble's Code
|morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/weight = 3.00 |morrowind/value = 40 |morrowind/id = bk_truenoblescode }} Locations Morrowind *Ald'ruhn **Boldrisa Andrano's House **Guls Llervu's House *Balmora, Hlaalu Council Manor *Caldera **Irgola: Pawnbroker **Verick Gemain: Trader *Dagon Fel **End of the World Renter Rooms **Heifnir: Trader *Ghostgate, Tower of Dawn Lower Level *Molag Mar, Armigers Stronghold *Tel Branora, Seryne Relas's House *Tel Fyr, Hall of Fyr *Tel Vos, Tel Vos Central Tower *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library *Vivec City **Hall of Justice Secret Library (x7) **Justice Offices **Library of Vivec (x12) **Saren Manor **Telvanni Tower (x7) **Ienasa Radas's Farmhouse Dragonborn *Tel Mithryn – Bookshelf left of levitator. *Raven Rock, Ienth Farm – Downstairs in the main bedroom, on a bookshelf to the left. *Raven Rock, Morvayn Manor – On a shelf to the right of the throne. *Raven Rock, Caerellius House – On the bottom of a shelf in the upstairs bedroom. Contents The honorable warriors of the Great House Redoran are the hereditary defenders of Morrowind. To be a noble of House Redoran is more than being a great warrior. One must follow the triune virtues of duty, gravity, and piety. A Redoran's duty is first to the Tribunal Temple, second to the Great House Redoran, and third to one's family and clan. In the Battle of Red Mountain, warriors of House Redoran died bravely for their duty to the Tribunal. By defending House Redoran from the schemes of Telvanni wizards and the lies of untrustworthy Hlaalu, the true noble shows duty to House Redoran. Following the Temple's guidelines of mercy and generosity show duty to one's family and clan. A Redoran noble must know the virtue of gravity. It is not the Redoran way to laugh at serious matters, for it shows disrespect. It is not the Redoran way to spread rumors, for they fester and breed . A Redoran must show piety to the Aedra and Daedra, our creators and ancestors. For without the divine, we would not have the chance to serve. And without divine law, we would not know right from wrong. And without giving thanks for these things, we would forget place and our purpose. Great House Redoran praises all the skills of war. Not because we believe war is good or honorable in its own right, but because this knowledge is necessary to perform one's duty. House Redoran's warrior fight with a long blade and a shield or with a spear. A noble of House Redoran must also learn to use a bow and must be athletic enough for the long marches to battle. A Redoran wears heavy or medium armor depending on rank and strategy. A noble of House Redoran is expected to know how to repair and maintain his own armor. Those who are born to House Redoran have been taught their skill and virtues by kin and clan. Those who seek to enter House Redoran as retainers must satisfy an examiner in the Redoran Council Hall that their skills are suitable for service to House Redoran. Whether born to the blood of House Redoran, or adopted into service of House Redoran by oath, those who seek to advance in the ranks of House Redoran must demonstrate their virtues by service and obedience. And only when one has mastered all the skills and virtues can one truly call himself a noble of the Great House Redoran. Appearances * * es:El código del auténtico noble fr:Le Code de Noblesse ru:Кодекс истинного благородства